Cruel Life (Chanbaek NC21)
by sayanakayapa
Summary: [WARN! MATURE CONTENT] "Bekerjalah untukku, kau hanya perlu datang ketika aku menyuruhmu datang dan pergi ketika aku menyuruhmu pergi, mudah bukan?" "Aku membencimu namun anehnya aku sangat menyukai sentuhanmu!" [CHANBAEK! WARN! ENAENA! NC21! ROMANCE! HUMOR!]
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **.**

 **Cruel Life**

 **.**

 **Chapter 0**

 **.**

 **Mau chat-an sama gue? Kuy add line gue: alqueenbae**

 **twt: @yongbae614**

 **ig: @sayanakayapa**

 **wattpad: @sayanakayapa**

 **Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol**

Tidak tahu bagaimana orang mendeskripisikanku, yang aku tahu aku adalah anak yang selalu mendapat prilaku keji dari ayahnya sendiri. Kehidupanku hancur ketika ayahku menyakiti ibu yang kusayangi.

Ayahku hanya mementingkan uang dan wanita-wanita jalang yang sering ia bawa pulang kerumah.

Ayahku menikah lagi ketika ibuku meninggal. Buruknya, semakin lama watak ayahku berpindah padaku. Aku menjadi seseorang yang kejam, dingin, dan arogan, sangat berbanding pada diriku yang dulu. Dulu aku adalah seorang anak yang terbuka, sopan, dan baik serta hangat pada siapapun tapi semua itu kian menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku ingin merubah sikapku namun itu tidak bisa. Aku percaya Tuhan pasti akan mengirimku seorang malaikat yang bisa membawaku pada watakku yang dulu...

Tapi apa yang aku lakukan padanya salah, sangat salah.

 _Aku menginginkannya..._

 _Aku menyukainya..._

 _Aku mencintainya..._

 _Hanya dia..._

 **Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun**

Dulu aku tinggal disebuah rumah yang besar. Bisa dibilang aku adalah orang yang berkecukupan karena ayahku merupakan seorang CEO diperusahaannya karena warisan dari kakekku. Tapi semua kebahagian itu tidak lamanya terjadi, ayahku meninggal dibalik jeruji besi sehari setelah ia difitnah melakukan penggelapan uang oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Dia difitnah karena sesuatu yang membuatnya iri. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang kulakukan hanya menangis dulu karena aku masih kecil. Sekarang yang aku punya hanyalah ibu. Kami tidak seperti yang dulu yang berkecukupan.

Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang brengsek yang mampu membuatku jatuh kedalam hatinya yang paling dalam dan mampu membuatku terus menerus memikirkannya walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya namun dengan sentuhannya dikulitku mampu membuatku mabuk akan sentuhannya. Dia brengsek, bahkan sangat brengsek!

 _Aku membencinya,_

 _Namun aku mencintainya..._

 _Dia adalah penyelamatku_

 **Sehun, Oh Sehun**

Orang-orang sering meledekku karena menjadi pecundang dalam hal percintaan, aku lemah dalam hal itu, sampai-sampai sahabatku merebut orang yang akan sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi kekasihku.

Aku membencinya untuk sementara waktu hingga aku bisa mendapatkan orang lain lagi. Aku akui bahwa aku adalah orang yang pintar banyak uang dan koneksi namun lemah dalam hal cinta.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah aku buang karena memiliki perasaan khusus padaku dulu. Aku menyesal karena telah menolaknya dulu.

Tapi kini, ketika kami bertemu, dia bukanlah orang yang dulunya yang pernah aku kenal. Kini dia berubah, kelembutannya kini menjadi kekasaran.

 _Aku tahu ini semua salahku,_

Ini adalah hukuman dari tuhan karena telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang tulus denganku,

 _Aku yang telah merubahnya..._

 **Suho, Kim Junmyeon**

Aku bukanlah si brengsek, aku hanya memang ditakdirkan dengannya, aku merasa memang sudah memiliki ikatan dengannya

Dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah menyukainya, jauh hari sebelum dia mengaku bahwa dia menyukainya.

Maafkan aku, tapi mungkin dia bukan ditakdirkan untukmu

Tapi aku jujur, aku dulu memang seorang yang brengsek yang suka mempermainkan perempuan tapi semua pikiran itu sudah hilang ketika aku bertemu dengannya tapi mungkin sifatku yang brengsek itu perlahan mulai datang lagi, ah aku tidak tahu, kalian bisa menebaknya nanti.

Wanita itu sangat baik bahkan sangat baik sampai-sampai dia membiarkanku untuk...

Aku percaya bahwa para sahabatku akan memiliki takdir masing-masing. Aku percaya Tuhan sudah menyiapkan takdir untuk mereka...

Karena mereka adalah sahabatku, maka aku akan mendukung apapun yang mereka lakukan

 _Karena mereka semua adalah keluarga kedua bagiku..._

 **Jongin, Kim Jongin**

Paling mesum dan menikah paling pertama diantara semua sahabatku yang juga mesum namun tidak semesum diriku?

Itu adalah hal yang langka dan sangat susah untuk dilakukan oleh orang sepertiku, dimana seorang pria paling mesum menikah paling pertama diantara yang lainnya. Aku akui aku hebat. Hebat dalam hal yang berbau ranjang.

 _Ckckck_

Bahkan istriku sering mengeluh kepadaku jika kami melakukan itu karena sakitnya tidak akan sebentar namun bisa sampai berhari-hari. Untung saja aku adalah seorang yang kaya dan memiliki banyak uang, jadi aku bisa menyuruh semua maid untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Tapi sayangnya, aku belum ingin mempunyai seorang anak karena aku ingin menunggu semua temanku menikah, aku ingin anakku seangkatan nantinya dengan anak-anak temanku dan mereka bisa menjadi sahabat layaknya kami.

Aku memang orang yang setia akan persahabatan.

Orang-orang juga sering mengatakanku hitam karena aku adalah yang paling gelap diantara teman-temanku yang lain. Tapi istriku yang tercinta selalu membelaku dengan mengatakan hal yang menusuk hatiku...

 _Dia bukan hitam, melainkan putih tua."_

 **Kris, Wu Yi Fan**

Aku ingin dia berlutut dikakiku dan mencium semua jari-jari kakiku dan memohon agar aku tidak membunuhnya...

Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan tertawa lebar ketika dia mati!

Aku membencinya sejak ayahnya membunuh keluargaku, aku ingin menghancurkan dan membunuhnya!

 _Tapi ketika sosok itu datang..._

 _Aku ingin memilikinya_

 _Aku menyukainya_

 _Aku akan merebutnya_

 _Dari tangan kotornya_

Dia adalah milikku dan tak akan kubiarkan dia untuk menyentuh milikku lagi!

Dan sekaranglah saatnya aku menunjukkan tubuh monsterku dihadapannya...

 **Luhan, Xi Luhan**

Aku mencintainya tapi dia menolakku begitu saja dan melontarkan banyak kata-kata kasarnya padaku

Aku akan menghilang dari hidupnya dan kembali lagi dengan diriku yang baru

Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kembali mencintaiku! Kau telah melukaiku dengan semua kata-kata kasarmu yang terkesan begitu dingin hingga mampu menggoyahkan tulang-tulangku!

Aku tidak tahu bahwa orang yang sering dicari-cari oleh sahabatku ternyata adalah orang yang sangat tampan

Aku ingin memilikinya, memilikinya seutuhnya walaupun aku harus melenyapkan semua yang menghalangiku

 _Hanya tunggu saja, sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu tuan tampan..._

 **Support Cast:**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Park Donghae as Chanyeol's Father**

 **Lee Jinhee (Park Jinhee) as Chanyeol's Mother**

 **Byun Changwook as Baekhyun's Father**

 **Ahn Haejung (Byun Haejung) as Baekhyun's Mother**

 **Wu Si Hwan as Kris's Father**


	2. Part 1: a Job

Chapter 1

'A Job?'

.

Cruel Life

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

' _Should I Call Him My Job Saver?'_

 _'I'll Think About It'_

.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Chanyeol POV

 _Sinar rembulan tidak menyinari duniaku malam ini. Gelap, sunyi, dan mencekam. Suara barang berjatuhan, teriakkan dan tangisan yang kudengar dari lantai dasar. aku tidak berani keluar. Aku takut. Dia sering menyakiti ibuku yang lemah. Dia orang yang keji. Dan mau tak mau harus tetap ku anggap sebagai ayahku._

 _Park Dong Hae_

 _Dia adalah seorang suami yang tidak pernah berhenti menyakiti istrinya yang sedang bersimpuh meminta pengampunan. Dia adalah seorang ayah yang sangat keji pada anaknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyakiti orang-orang. Yang dia dahulukan hanya uang dan para wanita gelapnya._

 _Hampir setiap malam aku mendengar suara rintihan dilantai dasar. ibuku menangis menahan sakit yang dibuat oleh ayahku. Ayahku sama sekali tidak pernah menghargai ibuku. Setiap aku akan turun ke lantai dasar untuk mencari ibuku, ayahku sudah menghilang. Dia benar-benar pengecut. Dia selalu membawa wanita-wanita jalang kerumah, aku dulu hanya menganggap wanita-wanita jalang itu sebagai temannya karena saat itu aku masih sangat kecil._

 _Aku meraih tubuh ibuku yang linglung dilantai dan membawanya duduk di atas sofa disana. Ibuku menatapku. Dia menatapku. Dia memegang tanganku erat dan membawaku kepelukannya. Pelukannya terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dia mengelus-elus punggungku agar aku nyaman._

 _Pelukan itu ia lepas dan sekali lagi dia menatapku lekat dan menyeka air mata yang akan turun membasahi wajahku._

 _"ibu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" aku menatap ibuku yang seakan ingin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi_

 _"ibu tidak apa-apa sayang, kenapa kau bangun hm? Bukankah ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurmu?" sesekali dia memutar bola matanya ke atas agar cairan bening itu tidak keluar lagi dari mata indahnya_

 _"aku mendengar suara tangisan" aku menggenggam tangan ibuku_

 _"tangisan? Ibu tidak mendengarnya sayang, mungkin kau bermimpi" aku tahu ibu bohong karena aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri._

 _Ayahku dengan teganya memukul punggung ibuku dengan stik golf yang berada diruang keluarga._

 _"aku ingin ibu tidur bersamaku malam ini..." aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi_

 _"...aku ingin memeluk ibu dan melaju ke alam mimpi bersama" dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang paling membuatku nyaman_

 _"baiklah, tapi kau janji ketika ibu memelukmu kau harus langsung tidur, atau ibu akan keluar" dia memencet hidungku pelan_

 _"tentu saja ibu" aku memberikannya kecupan dipipi yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh cairan bening_

 _Aku menarik ibu dan mengajaknya tidur dikamarku. Aku tahu ayah tidak akan pulang malam ini. Aku sudah menghafal semuanya. Itu selalu terjadi bahkan hampir setiap hari._

 _Malam itu aku tidur dengan memeluk ibuku dengan sangat erat. Aku takut ibu akan pergi. Aku takut ayah menyakitinya lagi. Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut sekali_

 _Suatu malam, aku pergi kekamar ayah dan ibuku. Aku pergi untuk mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan mendekat kearahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku ingin bersembunyi saat itu padahal aku bisa saja keluar dari kamar ayah dan ibu. Aku masuk kedalam lemari besar milik ibu dan ayah yang tepat berada dihadapanku._

 _Telingaku seakan ingin pecah ketika aku mendengar suara-suara aneh bertebaran disana. Suara itu sangat tidak mengenakan ditelingaku. Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras terdengar. Karena rasa penasaranku, aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu lemari sedikit demi sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi..._

 _Mataku seakan ingin keluar dari sarangnya ketika melihat adegan itu. ayahku menciumi leher wanita yang bahkan tidak aku kenali itu dengan sangat kasar. Tangannya kulihat menggenggam dada wanita itu dan sesekali meremasnya hingga suara itu terdengar. Suara desahan dan rintihan._

 _Aku terpaku melihat adegan itu. ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat hal itu. apa ini yang sering dilihat oleh ibuku?_

 _Ayahku selingkuh dari ibuku. Dia menghianati janji suci yang dulu ia sumpahkan dihadapan pastor gereja._

 _Aku menangis dalam diam didalam lemari. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana saat itu. aku takut ayah akan memukulku karena berani-beraninya untuk bersembunyi dikamarnya. Aku menutup telingaku rapat agar tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara menjijikkan itu tapi semua itu sia-sia saja. Serapat apapun aku menutupnya, namun suara-suara itu masih terdengar cukup keras ditelingaku._

 _Sampai saat umurku sudah menginjak dewasa, ayahku masih kerap memukul ibuku dengan benda-benda tumpul yang ada didekatnya dan sering membawa keluar-masuk semua wanita jalangnya. Dulu aku juga pernah menyuruh ibu untuk mengajukan gugatan cerai, namun semua itu ditolak karena besar cintanya pada ayahku._

 _Jika dulu aku hanya bersembunyi, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku selalu melindungi ibu dari semua itu. walaupun kerap ayahku juga memukulku karena melawannya tapi aku tidak bisa melihat ibuku disakiti seperti itu._

 _Dan sampai saat yang paling menyedihkan dan paling terburuk dihidupku datang. Orang yang paling aku sayangi telah meninggalkanku. Ibuku._

 _Lee Jin Hee_

 _Orang yang selalu melindungi dan kulindungi. Orang yang selalu membuat suasana hatiku yang tadinya buruk menjadi bahagia kembali. Dia adalah malaikatku. Malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk menjagaku._

 _Sekarang dia sudah pergi. Pergi sangat jauh dariku. Aku merasa sangat terpukul seakan aku ingin ikut mati bersamanya tapi tidak dengan ayahku, bahkan lelaki tua itu tidak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya saat penguburan abu milik ibuku._

 _Satu orang kepercayaan ibuku selalu menjagaku sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang. Aku sering memanggilnya Bibi Kim. Kim Hye Jin. Dia adalah maid kesayangan dan kepercayaan ibukku saat dia masih hidup. Dia juga selalu menjagaku sebagaimana ibu memperlakukanku dulu. Dia selalu berada disampingku sampai sekarang._

 _Kini ayah mengirimku ke Seoul dan menyuruhku untuk menetap disana untuk mengurusi semua pekerjaan disana. Aku benar-benar senang karena bisa pergi dari kubangan hitam itu. tapi semua kenangan-kenanganku bersama ibu kutinggal dan hanya foto yang kubawa. Ayah juga menyuruh Bibi Kim untuk ikut bersamaku. Dan asal kalian tahu, ayahku juga sudah menikah ketika 2 hari setelah ibuku meninggal._

 _dia seperti iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh manusia._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Jika dulu aku dideskripsikan sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat terbuka, baik, dan sopan tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku menjadi lelaki yang dingin, tertutup, kejam, dan sombong. Semua itu karena perlakuan ayahku dulu. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatku itu saat sehari setelah ibuku meninggal.

Tapi aku adalah seorang penolong bagi semua perempuan yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan uang tapi aku mengharapkan tubuh mereka yang siap melayaniku.

Aku berumur 28 tahun. Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya. Tidak ada yang berani melawanku jika mereka memang menginginkan hidup mereka berada di ujung pisau tajam, aku tidak segan-segan dalam membunuh ataupun menyakiti mereka yang melawanku. Aku pastikan mereka akan mati dalam satu hari itu.

Hanya pada satu orang aku selalu bersikap sopan, yaitu...

Kim Hye Jin

Orang kepercayaan ibuku. Walaupun aku tetap memasang sikap dingin dan acuh padanya, tapi aku tetap berlaku sopan padanya karena dialah orang yang telah merawatku hingga sekarang atas perintah ibuku dulu.

 **Chanyeol POV End**

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan dengan tas gendongku dibawah sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitku siang ini. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang berada dipusat kota. Restoran itu adalah tempatku bekerja paruh waktu sepulang kuliah untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan biaya kuliahku.

 _Upss_

Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu.

Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan design. Aku mendapat beasiswa di sebuah universitas ternama disini karena aku sering menorehkan prestasiku di SMA. Aku hidup dengan ibuku yang kini sakit-sakitan dan harus selalu menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit. Hidupku memang bisa dibilang susah, tapi itu bukan alasanku untuk menyerah. Aku selalu semangat melewati hari-hariku apalagi bisa melihat senyuman ibuku jika sudah pulang.

dulu hidupku tidak susah seperti ini, aku dulunya tinggal dirumah yang besar bersama keluarga kecilku. Ayahku adalah seorang CEO diperusahaannya dulu. Tapi jabatan itu tidak selamanya digenggam oleh ayahku karena dia dituduh melakukan penggelapan uang oleh seorang pekerja yang tak lain adalah saudaranya sendiri.

Saudaranya bernama Byun Taekwang, dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat licik. Dia saat itu iri dengan ayahku karena berhasil menduduki kursi CEO. Byun Taekwang adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Byun. Seharusnya dialah yang menduduki kursi CEO itu untuk mewarisi semua harta kakekku tapi sayangnya kakekku yang dulunya merupakan CEO perusahaan itu memberikan 70% saham dan hartanya pada ayahku yang merupakan anak kedua keluarga byun dan memberikan 30% saham dan hartanya pada paman.

Paman Taekwang adalah orang yang pendedam. Dihari ke 14 ayahku menjabat, dia akhirnya memutuskan sebuah rencana yang akan membuat ayahku dijebloskan dibelakang jeruji besi. Rencana paman Taekwang berjalan sangat mulus dan dia akhirnya bisa menduduki jabatan CEO saat itu. dan parahnya saat ayahku sudah dimasukkan ke sel, dia mengalami serangan jantung yang membuatnya tidak tertolong saat itu. dia meninggal ketika aku masih berusia 9 tahun.

Kami (aku dan ibuku) diusir oleh paman dari rumah kami. Dia tidak memberikan kami sepeserpun harta untuk hidup. Untungnya ibu mempunyai simpanan untuk berjaga-jaga, jadi kami menyewa sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali walaupun rumah itu tidak sebagus dan selayak milik kami dulu.

Walaupun kami hidup kekurangan tapi itu tidak menjadikan kami pribadi yang malas untuk mencari uang. Ibuku juga seorang pekerja paruh waktu dibeberapa toko. Dia bekerja untuk bisa menyekolahiku sampai tamat, sebenarnya aku menolak dan ingin ikut membantu ibu mencari uang namun dia memaksaku untuk sekolah. Aku tidak bisa melawannya karena itu akan sia-sia saja.

Semakin lama kondisi tubuh ibuku semakin drop akibat kelelahan saat bekerja, bahkan dia juga sering tidak sempat makan. Aku sering tidak tidur ketika kondisi ibuku semakin parah. Dia mengidap suatu penyakit yang disebabkan karena sering sekali melewatkan makan (maag akut).

Setiap kali ia memegangi perutnya, aku selalu khawatir penyakitnya kambuh karena belakangan ini penyakit itu sudah mereda.

Hari sudah malam dan aku akan pulang sekarang, ibuku pasti sudah menungguku dirumah. Aku berjalan diseberang dan sesekali menendang sesuatu yang menghalangi jalanku untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku. Jaket tipis menyelimutiku dari dinginnya udara malam dan sebotol air minum yang aku bawa dari tempat bekerjaku tadi.

Aku semakin menunduk ketika semakin jauh berjalan, aku sudah sangat hapal jalan disini, tapi tak kusangka, aku ditabrak atau lebih tepatnya aku menabrak seseorang yang tingginya sangat jauh dariku. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah topi dan masker. Tubuhnya yang diselimuti oleh sebuah jas hijau tua yang panjang dan sepatu hitam.

Dia menatapku begitu juga aku yang ikut menatapnya. Dia sama sekali tidak membantu ketika berdiri, dia hanya menatapku saja. Aku berdiri sendiri dan memukul-mukul pantatku yang kotor karena terjatuh dijalan tadi.

"untuk apa kau berada dijalan malam-malam begini?" dia bertanya padaku dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan angkuh

"aku sedang menuju rumahku" aku menjawab dengan informal juga

"kau terlihat sangat lelah" dia bertanya lagi dengan sangat tidak sopan

"ya, aku tadi pulang dari bekerja" aku mendengus kesal namun tidak kuperlihatkan

"apa pekerjaanmu memberikan imbalam yang banyak?" lagi-lagi dia bertanya tidak sopan. Hey! Kita belum kenal dan dia sudah bertanya macam-macam padaku?

"sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku" aku keceplosan, seharusnya aku bilang iya!

"aku ingin menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak melelahkan dengan gaji yang cukup besar, apa kau berminat?" dia seakan serius dengan pertanyaannya barusan

"mungkin itu tidak melelahkan namun sulit benarkan?" aku bertanya

"tidak, kau hanya perlu datang ketika aku menyuruhmu datang dan pergi ketika aku menyuruhmu pergi, mudah bukan?"

"aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

"baiklah, aku harap kau menyetujuinya, ini hanya untuk 2 minggu kedepan, tidak setiap harinya kau harus datang tapi aku akan membayarmu setiap hari sampai kontrak kontrak kita bekerja selesai, mengerti?" nada dingin itu lagi keluar dari bibir yang berada dibalik masker yang ia pakai

"tentu" dia memberikanku sebuah kartu nama, namun ini bukan seperti kartu nama yang biasanya kulihat, kartu nama ini hanya isi sebuah alamat saja tanpa nama pemiliknya. Apa dia benar-benar orang baik yang akan memberikanku pekerjaan? Atau...

Dia lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam terhadapku. Apa aku begitu tidak dihargai olehnya? Karena aku miskin?

Kulihat sebuah mobil panjang berwarna hitam menjemputnya. Seorang pria juga kulihat membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria itu lebih pendek darinya namun wajahnya tetap saja tidak bisa kulihat karena jarak kami yang cukup jauh.

Aku menuju arah jalan pulang. Sesekali aku memikirkan tentang tawaran tadi. Uangnya sangat banyak jika aku mau bekerja disana. Lagi-lagi aku mengingat ibu yang kini sedang sakit. Aku harus mendapat uang banyak supaya aku bisa membawanya kerumah sakit. Sial, kenapa hidupku begitu kacau sekarang?

 **Baekhyun POV end**

TBC

 **baru kali ini gue pasang cerita di fanfict hehe, kalo kalian punya wattpad, kalian bisa baca disana ya. ff ini awalnya emang dari sana dan udah completed juga️️**

 **cari aja @sayanakayapa**

 **udah ada sekitar 10 cerita lebih yang gue post disana dan beberapa cerita pendek juga dan semua pemeran utamanya adalah ChanBaek**


End file.
